Persona Rider
by sephir.sb
Summary: On suit un jeune lycéen qui vient d'arriver à Tokyo après un malheureux incident. Très vite, il devra faire face à des événements qui vont changer son quotidien, au fur et a mesure de son aventure il va découvrir les facettes obscures du monde qui l'entoure...
1. Chapter 1

Dans une rue, le soir, un jeune homme aux cheveux brun, au yeux vert, habillé avec un T-shirt noir avec l'emblème d'un lapin rouge, une veste bleue avec l'emblème d'un tank blanc sur le dos et un pantalon noir, marcha dans la rue jusqu'à voir un homme chauve en train de forcé une femme a rentrée dans sa voiture.

« Hey mec tu devrais pas la forcer. » Dit le jeune homme.

« Je fais *hic* ce que *hic* je veux. » Dit l'homme chauve.

« Monsieur vous êtes clairement ivre alors veuillez rentrer chez vous sans provoquer aucuns soucis. » Dit le jeune homme.

« Va te faire *hic* foutre. » Dit l'homme chauve avant de donner un coup-de-poing.

Le jeune homme esquiva le coup, l'homme chauve tituba jusqu'à un poteau et ce cogna contre et tomba, quand il se releva, il saigna abondamment du front.

« Je vais porter *hic* plainte contre toi *hic* enculée. » Dit l'homme chauve énervée.

« Qui va te croire, en plus nous avons un témoin. » Dit le jeune homme en pointant la femme.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'elle va être de ton côté *hic*. » Dit l'homme chauve.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda le jeune en regardant la femme qui était effrayé.

« Je vais faire de ta vie un *hic* putain *hic* d'enfer. » Dit l'homme chauve alors qu'une voiture de police arriva.

Les gyrophares de police commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus forte jusqu'en devenir aveuglante.

Le jeune homme se réveilla dans un train alors qu'il s'arrêta en station.

« Encore ce rêve. » Dit le jeune homme en levant et sortie du train.

En sortant de la station il se dirigea vers une ruelle marchande où se trouva un petit cinéma, une clinique médicale, des bains publics, un magasins d'antiquité et un café du nom de « Café LeBlanc ».

« Bon où se trouve la maison de Sojiro Sakura-san. » Dit le jeune homme en lisant une note. « Excusez-moi vous saurais où se trouve la maison de Sojiro Sakura-san ? » Demanda le jeune homme en allant voir un policier.

« Oui c'est juste là. » Dit le policier.

« Merci. » Dit le jeune homme.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers une maison et sonna, il attendit pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'à nouveau sonné alors qu'un livreur arriva.

« Excusez-moi mais c'est bien ici que Sojiro Sakura-san habite ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« Oui mais a cette heure ci il doit à son café. » Dit le livreur.

« Il se trouve où son café ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« C'est le café « Café LeBlanc ». » Dit le livreur.

« Merci. » Dit le jeune homme en allant vers le café.

Quand il entra dans le café, il vit un couple de vieille personne en train de boire leur café et un homme avec les cheveux bruns, les yeux marrons, il porta une paire de lunette, un tablier vert avec en dessous un chemise rose et un pantalon gris, il était en train de faire des mots-croisée.

« Ce qui ressemble à une molécule en sept lettres ? » Demanda l'homme.

« C'est un Isomère, i-s-o-m-è-r-e. » Dit le jeune homme.

« Ça rentre, vous avez besoin de quelques choses. » Dit l'homme en posant ses mots-croisée.

« Vous saurais où est Sojiro Sakura-san ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« C'est moi, je peux t'aider en quoi ? » Demanda Sakura-san.

« Je suis en probation chez vous. » Dit le jeune homme.

« Tu dois être Uryu Tsutomu ? » Demanda Sakura-san.

« Oui c'est moi. » Dit Uryu.

« Bien tu dormiras dans la chambre juste au-dessus. » Dit Sakura-san en montant a l'étage.

« Ok. » Dit Uryu en montant à l'étage.

Dans la chambre à l'étage se trouva un lit, une étagère ainsi qu'un bureau, un atelier, une télé et plusieurs paquets de déchet et de journaux.

« On a reçu tes affaires ce matin. » Dit Sakura-san en pointant un carton.

« Faudra que je range tout ça. » Dit Uryu.

« Fais pas trop bruit et demain on ira à ton nouveau lycée. » Dit Sakura-san.

« Ok. » Dit Uryu avant de commencer à ranger.

Il prit les paquets de déchet et commença à les sorti, il fit pareil avec les journaux, mais remarqua une plante qui était caché parmi les déchet.

« Comment tu as fait pour survivre parmi ces conneries. » Dit Uryu avant de prendre la plante.

Il plaça la plante a côté de l'étagère et repris le rangement, quand il finit Sakura-san monta.

« Tu as fini car tu fais quand même beaucoup de bruit. » Dit Sakura-san.

« Oui je viens de finir et j'ai la dalle, il n'y aurait pas un truc à manger ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Il reste du curry que j'ai fait. » Dit Sakura-san.

« Cool je vais en prendre avant d'aller dormir. » Dit Uryu en descendant.

Il se prit une assiette et commença a mangé.

« C'est délicieux. » Dit Uryu surpris.

« C'est normal, c'est une recette fait maison, tiens du café. » Dit Sakura-san en passant une tasse.

« C'est pas trop mon truc le café. » Dit Uryu.

« Allé bois, c'est du fait maison. » Dit Sakura-san.

Quand il a commencé à boire et recracha directement.

« C'est dégueulasse. » Dit Uryu.

« Ce n'est pas un Best Match. » Dit Sakura-san en rayant quelque-chose sur un carnet.

« Heureusement qu'il reste du curry pour enlever ce goût. » Dit Uryu en mangeant rapidement ce qu'il lui resté de curry.

« Il est si mauvais que ça ? » Demanda Sakura-san.

« T'a qu'a en boire pour savoir. » Dit Uryu en lui passant la tasse.

« Vu t'a réaction j'ai pas envie de le boire. » Dit Sakura-san un peu effrayé.

« C'est toi qui vois, je vais aller dormir. » Dit Uryu en montant à l'étage.

« Ok, n'oublie pas que demain on va à ton nouveau lycée. » Dit Sakura-san avant de sortir.

Quand il s'endormit, il se réveilla dans une cellule et ses habits avait changé, il porta un uniforme de prisonnier rayé noir et blanc, a ses chevilles et ses poignes se trouva des chaînes.

« Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Hey prisonnier viens ici. » Dit une enfant, elle porta un uniforme de gardien bleu nuit, un cache-oeil a l'œil droit et une matraque.

« Caroline rappelle de ce qu'a dit le maître. » Dit une autre enfant portant aussi un uniforme de gardien bleu nuit, un cache-oeil a l'œil gauche et un calepin.

« Bien sûr Justine, allé ramène toi. » Dit Caroline en frappant sa matraque contre les barreaux de la cellule.

« Pas besoin de te répéter j'arrive. » Dit Uryu en s'approchant de la porte de sa cellule. « Vous voulez quoi ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Mon cher Trickster, nous voulons que vous brisée vos chaînes. » Dit un homme chauve au nez extrêmement long, il porta un costume. « Mais où sont mes manières, je m'appelle Igor. » Dit Igor.

« Pourquoi vous m'appelez « Trickster » ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Tu le sauras bientôt, mais accepte-tu de brisée les chaînes qu'on imposée la société, est-tu prêt à libérer le véritable toi ? » Demanda Igor.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelque minute jusqu'à que Caroline commença à taper les barreaux avec sa matraque.

« Tu vas répondre, oui ou merde. » Dit Caroline en continuant à taper les barreaux.

Uryu attrapa la matraque et la brisa en deux sur son genou.

« J'accepte, et je suis prêt à faire mieux, je vais briser tous les chaîne que la société a imposée. » Dit Uryu.

« Très bien, signe ce contrat et tu te libéreras de tes chaînes. » Dit Igor.

Justine passa le contrat a Uryu qu'il signa.

« Bien maintenant mon cher Trickster va te libérer de tes chaînes qui t'ont été imposé. » Dit Igor avant que la salle tout entière ne soit engouffrés dans le noir.

Uryu se réveilla dans sa nouvelle chambre alors que Sakura-san l'appela.

« Uryu tu est réveillé ? » Demanda Sakura-san.

« Oui je suis réveillé. » Répondit Uryu.

« Dépêche-toi de t'habillai on va être en retard. » Dit Sakura-san.

« Ok. » Dit Uryu.

Uryu mit un T-shirt noir avec l'emblème d'un pieuvre rose, une veste jaune avec l'emblème d'une ampoule blanche et un pantalon noir, il alluma son téléphone et vit une application a l'effigie d'un œil rouge et noir.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » Demanda Uryu.

Il désinstalla l'application avant de descendre rejoindre Sakura-san.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du lycée, Sakura-san portant un pantalon, une veste et un chapeau blanc avec une chemise rose.

« Académie Shujin (1), ça annonce du gros. » Dit Uryu.

« Arrête d'être si pessimiste. » Dit Sakura-san en entrant dans le lycée.

« D'accord. » Dit Uryu en entrant.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du proviseur, le proviseur est un homme chauve obèse portant un costume trois pièce jaune.

« Tu pourras rejoindre t'a classé demain. » Dit le proviseur.

« Bien. » Dit Uryu.

« N'oublie tu es toujours en probation, une seule erreur et tu seras envoyé en maison de redressement. » Dit le proviseur.

« D'accord, autre chose ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Allez au magasin de l'école, il recevra ton uniforme. » Dit le proviseur.

« D'accord monsieur, je pense qu'on va vous laisser. » Dit Sakura-san en sortant.

Uryu parti récupéré son uniforme avant de rejoindre Sakura-san et retournèrent au Café LeBlanc.

« Tu veux m'aider au café ou tu veux t'amuser en ville ? » Demanda Sakura-san.

« Je vais aider au moins ça m'occupera. » Dit Uryu.

Durant le reste de la journée Uryu aida Sakura-san dans le café en tant que serveur, jusqu'à que Sakura-san l'appela.

« Uryu viens je vais t'apprendre à faire du bon café. » Dit Sakura-san.

« Pour faire le même résultat qu'hier, non merci. » Dit Uryu en servant une vieille femme.

« Tu devrais le laisser t'apprendre à faire du bon café, jeune homme. » Dit la vieille femme.

« Ah bon, pourquoi ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Sojiro est un pro en ce qui concerne le café. » Dit la vieille femme.

« Vous êtes sûr, il m'a fait boire un café très mauvais. » Dit Uryu.

« Il lui arrive de faire quelque petite expérience qui ne se finisse pas très bien. » Dit la vieille femme.

« Bien, je veux bien que tu m'apprennes à faire du café. » Dit Uryu en se dirigeant derrière le comptoir.

Jusqu'au soir Uryu appris les bases du café avec Sakura-san, quand Sakura-san parti, Uryu se prépara pour le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, Uryu se leva et mit un T-shirt noir avec l'emblème d'un hérisson blanc, sa veste de son uniforme avec au-dessus une veste rouge à capuche avec l'emblème d'un camion de pompier blanc et le pantalon de son uniforme, il prit son sac et descendit au café pour prends pour son petit-déjeuner avant de sortir, il prit le train et descendit à la station de l'académie, quand il sorti de la station, il plut des cordes.

« Pourquoi je suis aussi malchanceux ? » Se demanda Uryu avant de mettre la capuche.

Uryu repris son chemin avant de percutée une jeune fille aux cheveux blond et au yeux brun, elle porta l'uniforme de l'académie avec un T-shirt noir avec l'emblème d'un dragon bleu.

« Pardon, je t'ai pas vu. » Dit la fille.

« Pas grave, fais un peu plus attention, et tu ne connaîtrais pas un chemin plus court pour aller au lycée ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Oui pourquoi ? » Demanda la fille.

« Car on va être en retard vu l'heure. » Dit Uryu en regardant l'heure.

« Ah oui merde suis-moi. » Dit la fille.

Elle se dirigea vers une ruelle quand tout d'un coup le téléphone de Uryu vibra, il vérifia ce que c'était, c'était l'application qu'il avait désinstallait.

« C'est quoi ce bordel. » Dit Uryu.

Il appuya sur l'application et tout d'un coup des sortes de vibration ce fit sentir non loin.

« Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard. » Dit la fille en sortant de la ruelle et s'arrêta en étant surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Uryu avant de remarquer un énorme château médiéval. « C'est quoi cette merde ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Je sais pas normalement il y a le lycée ici. » Dit la fille.

« Vaut mieux y rentrer pour être sûr. » Dit Uryu en entrant dans le château.

« Attend moi. » Dit la fille en le suivant.

Ils entrèrent dans le château, dans l'entrée du château se trouva plusieurs le portrait d'un homme aux cheveux brun bouclé, les yeux jaune brillant, il est habillé en slip a cœur, une cape de roi et une couronne ainsi qu'un chandelier géant.

« Mais pourquoi il y a des portraits de cette enculée de Kamoshida. » Dit la fille avant de prendre un des portraits. « Autant s'amuser avec. » Dit la fille avant de commencer a briser les portraits.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous arrête ça. » Dit Uryu en arrêtant la fille.

« Lâche-moi je veux m'amuser. » Dit la fille en se débattant.

« Calme-toi j'entends quelqu'un venir. » Dit Uryu.

L'homme des portraits arriva avec plusieurs gardes en armure médiévale, quand il vit ses portraits détruit, il entra dans une colère noire.

« **C'EST VOUS QUI AVEZ FAITS ÇA ?** » Cria l'homme.

« Oui c'est moi qui l'ai fait Kamoshida, tu vas faire quoi contre ça. » Dit la fille avant de ses prendre un coup de pommeau de l'épée d'un des gardes dans le ventre. « Ça va pas, bande d'enfoiré. » Dit la fille en tenant son ventre.

« **Parle autrement au roi Kamoshida.** » Dit le garde.

« Un roi cette enculé. » Dit la fille avant de se reprendre un autre coup de pommeau.

« Calme-toi, et laisse-moi parler. » Chuchota Uryu a la fille. « Mon roi veuillez excuser le comportement de mon amie nous accepterons de subir le châtiment qui semblera le plus sensé. » Dit Uryu.

« Quoi t'est cin- » Dit la fille avant de se faire couper par Uryu.

« Calme-toi je sais ce que je fais. » Dit Uryu.

« **Il semblerait que l'un de vous deux est sensé, amené les dans les cachots.** » Ordonna Kamoshida.

« **Oui mon roi.** » Dit l'un des gardes.

Les gardes emmenèrent Uryu et la fille dans les cachots jusqu'à leur cellule, où se trouva un lit en piteuse état et plusieurs tonneau en bois.

« C'était quoi le coup que tu nous as fait ? » Demanda la fille énervée.

« Tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas le lycée, enfin NOTRE lycée. » Dit Uryu en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« De un : la structure du lycée est totalement différente de hier quand je suis venue car c'était pas un putain de château, de deux : le plus important c'est ce Kamoshida, il semble être le roi de ces lieux, il se comporte normalement comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il

« Cette enculé se comporte comme un enfoiré avec tout le monde, il considère le lycée comme son royaume… » Pausa-t-elle

« Tu comprends. » Dit-il « Mais où son mes manière, je m'appelle Uryu Tsutomu et toi ? » Demanda-t-il

« Je m'appelle Ryuku Kama, et je comprends mieux mais comment on est arrivé ici ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Attends j'entends quelqu'un en train de venir. » Dit-il en se levant.

Kamoshida entra dans la cellule avec deux gardes, les deux gardes bloquèrent Uryu.

« Que faites-vous ? » Demanda Uryu.

« **Je vais m'amuser avec celle-là.** » Dit Kamoshida en commençant à tripoter Ryuku.

« Lâche-moi enfoiré. » Dit Ryuku en donnant un coup-de-poing.

« **Garde, bloquais la.** » Ordonna Kamoshida.

Deux autre garde arriva dans la cellule et bloqua Ryuku, alors que Kamoshida se remis a tripotais Ryuku, Uryu sentit la colère monter en lui, mais tout d'un coup il entendit un voix lui parler.

« Je suis toi ... tu es moi ... De la mer de ton âme, je viens, appelez mon nom et relâchez votre colère! Montrez la force de votre volonté de tout déterminer par vous-mêmes, même si vous êtes enchaîné à l'enfer lui-même! Je suis le créateur du nouveau monde, Build! » Dit la voix.

Une ceinture au motif mécanique avec une manivelle sur le côté et deux emplacement vide apparu sur sur son bassin, deux bouteille apparurent dans les main d'Uryu, une petite bouteille rouge au motif d'un lapin lui apparut dans la main gauche et une petite bouteille bleu au motif de tank lui apparut dans la main droite.

« KAMOSHIDA. » Cria Uryu en insérant la bouteille du lapin dans l'emplacement droit et la bouteille du tank dans l'emplacement gauche.

 _ **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!**_

« **Quoi ?** » Demanda Kamoshida surpris.

Uryu commença à tourner la manivelle et tuyaux commença à sortir de la ceinture ce qui forma un partie d'armure rouge avec une moitié de visière en forme d'oreille de lapin se forma devant et une partie d'armure bleu avec une moitié de visière en forme de tank derrière Uryu.

 _ **Are you ready?**_

« HENSHIN ! » Cria Uryu.

L'armure se mit sur Uryu ce qui envoya les deux gardes en dehors de la cellule.

 _ **Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeah!**_

Uryu envoya les deux gardes tenant Ryuku volait en dehors de la cellule, puis il souleva Kamoshida contre un mur.

« Je devrais te faire subir les pires atrocités que ce monde pourrait pensées, mais ça serait trop simple, je reviendrais pour toi plus tard. » Dit Uryu avant de mettre Kamoshida inconscient.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Uryu en aidant Ryuku.

« Oui mais c'était quoi ça ? » Demanda Ryuku en tremblant à cause de ce qui venait de lui arrivait.

« Je sais pas mais vaut mieux partir. » Dit Uryu en sortant de la cellule. « Récupère les clefs sur le garde. » Ordonna Uryu.

« D'accord. » Dit Ryuku en récupérant les clefs sur le garde.

Ryuku ferma la porte de la cellule a clefs avant de rejoindre Uryu.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« On essaie de sortir de ce château. » Dit Uryu.

Ils commencèrent à explorer les cachots jusqu'à une voix enfantine n'appelle Uryu.

« Hey le Lapin libère-moi. » Dit la voix.

« Qui a dit ça ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Là dans la cellule. » Dit la voix.

Uryu et Ryuku allèrent jusqu'à la cellule de la voix et virent une sorte de petit chat Humanoïde, il porta un bandana jaune au niveau du cou, une sorte de masque en cuire sur le visage et une ceinture avec des poches de chaque côté.

« Qui est-tu ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« Je suis Morgana et sortais moi de la cellule. » Dit le chat.

« Et pourquoi on devrait te sortir de cette cellule ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« Je pourrais vous aidez à sortir d'ici. » Dit Morgana.

« Et comment on peut être sûr de te faire confiance ? » Demanda Ryuku méfiante.

« Ryuku donne les clefs. » Dit Uryu.

« Okay. » Dit Ryuku en lui passant les clefs. « Mais tu vas faire quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Uryu débloqua et ouvrit la porte et laissa Morgana sortir de la cellule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il connaît les lieux donc je le fais sortir. » Dit Uryu.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu es en train de miser t'a confiance sur un putain de chat à cause d'une putain d'impression. » Dit Ryuku énervé.

« Merci le Lapin, bon vous venait on va sortir d'ici. » Dit Morgana.

Morgana les aida à se diriger dans le cachot, jusqu'à arriver à l'escalier qui permet d'entrée au cachot.

« Tu vois on pouvait lui faire confiance. » Dit Uryu.

« Ouais mais je ne lui fais toujours pas confiance à ce chat. » Dit Ryuku.

« **Les voilà**. » Dit un garde en arrivant.

« Merde faut ce dépêché de sortir. » Dit Ryuku.

« Non il nous a vu, faut s'en occupé. » Dit Morgana en sortant un pistolet violet avec des motif d'engrenage vert avec un emplacement de bouteille vide.

« Pourquoi on peut juste se casser d'ici et c'est bon ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« Car ils sauront qu'on a pu sortir et ils amplifieront la sécurité pour les prochaines personnes qui tomberons ici par malchance. » Dit Uryu en se préparant à se battre.

« Laisse-moi faire. » Dit Morgana en sortant une petite bouteille dorée avec un engrenage turquoise et la rentra dans le pistolet.

 _ **Gear Remocon**_

« Ok. » Dit Uryu.

« Jundo. » Dit Morgana en tirant.

 _ **Funky! (musique rock lent, bip sonore rythmique) Remote Control Gear!**_

Morgana furent recouvert de fumée, quand la fumée se dissipa, Il fut transformé en un grand homme en armure avec la moité gauche composé d'engrenage turquoise avec un œil rouge sur la partie du casque avec des pièces mécaniques au couleur des engrenages.

« Je vais m'amuser. » Dit Morgana en sortant un couteau au motif mécanique.

Morgana commença à trancher le garde de part en part, jusqu'à que l'armure du garde se mit a trembler et à tomber, un petit épouvantail avec une tête de citrouille sorti de l'armure.

« Pourquoi un Jack'O Lantern est sorti du garde ? » Demanda Ryuku surpris.

« Ce n'est pas un Jack'O Lantern, c'est un Shadow. » Expliqua Morgana en sortant une petite bouteille blanche.

Morgana continua à trancher le Jack'O Lantern, mais le Jack'O Lantern répliqua avec plusieurs boules de feu, Morgana donna un dernier coup de couteau ce qui finis le Jack'O Lantern qui tomba au sol, Morgana tourna le bouchon de la bouteille et pointa la bouteille, le corps du Jack'O Lantern fut transformé en particule qui rentra dans la bouteille qui prit une forme plus épaisse et des motifs rappelant des toiles d'araignée, il referma la bouteille et alla vers Uryu.

« C'est quoi ces petites bouteilles ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Ce sont des FullBottle, elles peuvent être utilisé avec un objet, comme ceux que possède le Lapin ou le mien qui sont appelé Driver, elle permettre de se transformer » Expliqua Morgana en se dé-transformant.

« Bien maintenant on peut y aller. » Dit Ryuku.

Ils montèrent l'escalier et arrivèrent à l'entrée du château, mais Kamoshida les avait dépassés, il avait préparé plusieurs gardes qui les attendait et était prêt à se battre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« Lapin utilise ça. » Dit Morgana en passant une FullBottle violet avec le motif d'un shuriken et une FullBottle jaune avec le motif d'un page de comics.

Uryu remplacé les FullBottles de sa ceinture avec celle que lui a passé Morgana.

 _ **Ninjya! Comic! Best Match!**_

Il tourna la manivelle de la ceinture et tuyaux commença à sortir de la ceinture ce qui forma un partie d'armure violette avec une moitié de visière en forme de shuriken se forma devant et une partie d'armure jaune avec une moitié de visière en forme de pinceaux se forma derrière Uryu.

 _ **Are you ready?**_

« Build Up ! » Dit Uryu.

 _ **Shinobi no Entertainer! NinninComic! Yeah!**_

Uryu sorti une épée qui avait quatre case de comics sur sa lame et un bouton sur la poignée de l'épée.

 _ **4Koma Ninpoutou**_

Il appuya une fois sur le bouton de l'épée et la première case de la lame s'alluma.

 _ **Bunshin no Jutsu**_

Quatre copies de Uryu apparurent avec un pouf de fumée, une des copies se dirigea vers l'entrée du château.

« **Le voilà, occupez-vous de lui.** » Ordonna Kamoshida avant que les autres copies n'arrivent.

« **Mon roi ils sont plusieurs que faut-il faire ?** » Demanda un des gardes.

« **Tuez-les tous.** » Ordonna Kamoshida.

Pendant que les gardes étaient occupés, Ils partirent dans une salle qui était à côté de l'entrée, dans la salle se trouva plusieurs bibliothèque remplie de livre, des tonneaux de bois et des fenêtres en verre.

« Comment on se casse d'ici ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« Comme ça. » Dit Uryu.

Il appuya deux fois sur le bouton ce qui alluma la deuxième case.

 _ **Katon no Jutsu ! Kaen Giri !**_

Une boule de feu se forma sur le bout de l'épée, Uryu envoya la boule de feu dans une des fenêtres ce qui la brisa en mille morceaux.

« Merde ils ont dû entendre. » Dit Ryuku inquiète.

« T'inquiète pas, ils doivent être occupé avec mes clones. » Dit Uryu en passant par la fenêtre.

« Aide-moi a passer ? » Demanda Ryuku.

Uryu aida Ryuku et Morgana a passé par la fenêtre.

« On a vraiment eu de la chance sur ce coup là. » Dit Uryu.

« Ouais, faudrait y allait. » Dit Ryuku.

« Ok, tu viens Morgana ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Tu veux que je vienne avec vous ? » Demanda Morgana surpris.

« Ouais pourquoi pas. » Dit Uryu.

« Ok je viens avec toi mais je vais faire attention à ce macaque. » Dit Morgana ce moquant de Ryuku.

« C'est qui que tu traître macaque, chat de gouttière. » Dit Ryuku.

« Je ne veux pas de dispute, pour le moment faut se casser. » Dit Uryu en se dirigeant vers la ruelle d'où il était arrivé.

Ryuku et Morgana suivirent Uryu, des tremblements se refit sentir alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant l'académie.

« Ça y est on est enfin arrivé. » Dit Ryuku en se tournant vers Uryu. « Pourquoi t'est encore transformé ? » Demanda Ryuku surpris.

« Ouais c'est vrai pourquoi je suis encore transformé Morgana ? » Demanda Ryuku en se tournant vers Morgana qui fut transformé en chat à poil noir et a petite chaussette blanche sur les pattes.

« C'est bizarre normalement le Driver aurait dû disparaître. » Dit Morgana en montant sur l'épaule d'Uryu.

« Ouais mais pour le moment vaut mieux entrer dans le lycée. » Dit Uryu en se dé-transformant.

« Ok, j'espère être dans t'a classe comme on s'amusera comme des fous. » Dit Ryuku en se dirigeant vers le l'académie

« Je suis **toi,** tu es moi ... Tu as acquis un **nouveau** vœu. Il **deviendra** les ailes de la rébellion qui **brisent les** chaînes de captivité. Avec la naissance de la FullBottle du Dragon, j'ai obtenu le vent de **bénédiction** qui mènera à la liberté et à un **nouveau** pouvoir ... » Dit une voix.

Uryu mit Morgana dans son sac et rejoignit Ryuku

(1) Shujin = Prisonnier


	2. Chapter 2

Uryu enleva son Driver et le mis dans son sac, lui et Ryuku entrèrent dans le l'académie et commencèrent à se balader dans les couloirs jusqu'à croisé un homme en survêtement de sport ayant un sifflet autour du cou, il avait les cheveux noirs bouclé et les yeux noirs.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, vous devrais y pas être en cours ? » Demanda l'homme.

« On vient d'arriver on a eu des problèmes pour venir. » Dit Uryu stoïque.

« Tu me dit quelque-chose, on sait pas déjà vu ? » Demanda l'homme.

« Impossible je viens d'arriver en ville. » Dit Uryu toujours stoïque.

« Tu dois le gamin en probation, va en salle des profs, pour aller voir madame Kawakami-sensei, ta professeure principale, va avec lui Ryuku pour qu'il ne se perd pas. » Ordonna l'homme.

« Ok. » Dit Ryuku emplie de haine.

L'homme parti en direction d'une salle.

« C'était Kamoshida ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Ouais. » Dit Ryuku haineuse. « Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de probation ? » Demanda-t-elle surpris.

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard, mais c'est où la salle des profs ? » Demanda-t-il.

« C'est par là, suis-moi. » Dit-elle.

Ils partirent en direction de la salle des professeurs se trouva plusieurs bureaux, se trouva une professeure au cheveux court noir et les yeux noir, elle porta un T-shirt noir et une jupe en jeans bleu, elle se trouva à un bureau avec une petite pancarte avec le nom « Sadayo Kawakami » marqué dessus, ils se dirigèrent vers la professeure

« Excuse-moi, est-ce que vous êtes Kawakami-sensei ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Oui c'est moi mais vous êtes ?. » Demanda Kawakami-sensei

« Je suis Uryu Tsutomu. » Dit Uryu

« Ah tu es enfin arrivé avec trois heures de retard. » Dit Kawakami-sensei.

« Désolé, je me suis perdu avant de trouver Ryuku qui m'a aidé a retrouvé mon chemin. » Dit Uryu.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Kawakami-sensei.

« Oui c'est vrai. » Dit Ryuku nerveuse.

« Bien tu rentreras en classe dans l'après-midi, pour le moment Ryuku te fera le tour du lycée. » Dit Kawakami-sensei.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« Tu préfères être collé pour tes trois heure de retard. » Dit Kawakami-sensei.

« Non. » Dit Ryuku.

« Alors tu vas lui faire le tour du lycée. » Dit Kawakami-sensei.

« D'accord. » Dit Ryuku.

« Bon vous pouvez y aller. » Dit Kawakami-sensei.

Uryu et Ryuku sortirent de la salle des professeur, Ryuku avait l'air d'être en colère, ce qui intrigua Uryu.

« Quelque-chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Si tout va bien. » Dit Ryuku.

« Je vois bien que quelque-chose ne va pas. » Dit Uryu.

« J'ai dit que tout va bien pas besoin de t'inquiéter, viens on va faire le tour du lycée. » Dit Ryuku énervé.

Ryuku présenta chacun des endroits importants du lycée, la bibliothèque, la salle de sports et sa salle de classe avant d'arriver au toit de l'académie.

« Ici comme tu peux le voir c'est le toit du lycée, c'est interdit d'y aller mais je m'en fiche. » Dit Ryuku.

« Je peux enfin sortir. » Dit Morgana en sortant sa tête du sac.

« T'est encore là toi, je pensais que tu t'étais barré. » Dit Ryuku.

« Oui je suis encore là car j'ai besoin de l'aide du Lapin. » Dit Morgana.

« En quoi je peux t'aider ? » Demanda Uryu.

« J'aurais besoin de toi pour voler quelque-chose. » Dit Morgana en sortant du sac.

« Et il faut retourner dans ce château pour le faire ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Oui, tu comprends rapidement, la FullBottle que j'ai récupéré devrait être bientôt prête à ce moment-là on pourra y aller accepte-tu de m'aider ? » Demanda Morgana.

« Tu va pas accepter ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« J'accepte à une seule condition. » Dit Uryu.

« Laquelle ? » Demanda Morgana.

« Je veux qu'elle vienne. » Dit Uryu surprenant Morgana et Ryuku.

« Pourquoi tu veux que je vienne ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« Je sens que tu vas nous être d'une aide importante. » Dit Uryu.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Ryuku surpris.

« Je suis sûr. » Dit Uryu.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« Une impression. » Dit Uryu.

« Tu fais encore confiance a une de tes impressions ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« Mon instinct se trompe rarement. » Dit Uryu.

« Tu as déjà l'attitude d'un voleur. » Dit Morgana fièrement.

« Alors t'accepte ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Oui. » Résigna Ryuku.

« Bon on va y retourner. » Dit Morgana avant de retourner dans le sac d'Uryu. « Je vais faire une sieste a plus tard. » Dit Morgana en s'endormant.

« Bon tu vas enfin me dire ce qui va pas. » Dit Uryu.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit tout va bien. » Dit Ryuku.

« Non tout ne va pas bien, depuis qu'on a revu Kamoshida tu te comportes bizarrement. » Dit Uryu.

« Dans la cellule, quand il ma tripoter, j'ai la plus grande peur de ma vie, j'ai cru qu'il allait me violer, la sensation de ses mains sur ma peau me donnais envie de vomir, rien que de voir son visage me donne mal au ventre, j'en ai encore des frissons. » Dit Ryuku en tremblant et ayant les larmes aux yeux.

« Ça va calme-toi il ne va rien te faire. » Dit Uryu en réconfortant Ryuku.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« Car je serais là si quelque-chose arrive. » Dit Uryu

« Pourquoi tu es si gentil, je parie que c'est une impression ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« Non c'est parce que tu es mon amie. » Dit Uryu ce qui fit rougir Ryuku.

« Idiot. » Dit Ryuku en donnant un puissant coup-de-poing dans le ventre de Uryu.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Demanda Uryu a genoux.

« Idiot. » Dit Ryuku en descendant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'elle te frappe aussi fort ? » Demanda Morgana qui fut réveillé.

« Je sais pas mais elle frappe forte, beaucoup trop fort. » Dit Uryu en se levant et tenant son ventre.

Lorsque les cours de l'après-midi commencèrent il se dirigea devant sa classe avec Kawakami-sensei, quand ils entrèrent, Uryu gagna l'attention de toute les personnes se trouvant dans la classe.

« C'est celui qui est en probation ? » Chuchota un des élèves.

« Ouais j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait tabassé un gang a lui tout seul et c'est pour ça qu'il est en probation. » Chuchota une des élèves.

« C'est pas vraiment ça mais vaut mieux que je me taise. » Pensa Uryu.

« Silence, s'il vous plaît, nous accueillons dans la classe Uryu Tsutomu, veuillez-vous montré sympathique et bienveillant à son égard. » Dit Kawakami-sensei.

« Si vous avez besoin d'aide, demandai-moi je serais ravi de vous aider. » Dit Uryu avec un sourire chaleureux, surprenant tout le monde.

« Il a pas l'air si méchant, il a même l'air très sympa. » Dit une des élèves.

« Vaut mieux se méfier, il est peut-être bipolaire » Dit un des élèves méfiant.

Chacun des élèves dans la classe avait un avis mitigé sur Uryu, soit il le considérait pour une personne aimable et sympathique, ou soit il le considérait comme une personne bizarre avec un comportement bipolaire.

« Bien Uryu tu peux te mettre derrière Otoya. » Dit Kawakami-sensei en pointant un élève ayant les cheveux bruns avec les yeux noirs, il porta un T-shirt blanc l'emblème d'une chauve-souris grise en dessous de son uniforme.

Uryu s'assit derrière Otoya, Durant le reste de la journée, il resta silencieux et discret pour ne pas attirer l'attention mais attira quand même l'attention de certains élèves, durant l'une des pauses, il remarqua que certains élèves portés des survêtements et qu'il était recouvert de bleu et de bandages, parmi ces élèves il remarqua qu'un d'entre eux était plus blessé que les autre, il avait les cheveux brun et les yeux noir.

« Salut je m'appelle Uryu Tsutomu et toi ? » Dit Uryu.

« Takato Hokuto, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda l'élève

« Je voulais voir comment tu vas. » Dit Uryu

« En quoi ça peut te servir. » Dit Takato.

« Je vois que tu es bien amoché, donc je m'inquiète. » Dit Uryu.

« Je te connais pas pourquoi tu t'inquiéterais ? » Demanda Takato

« Okay, mais si tu as besoin d'aide va au Café LeBlanc. » Dit Uryu en retournant dans sa classe

Quand les cours se finirent, il alla sur le toit et vit Ryuku assit en train de réfléchir.

« Tu fais quoi ici ? » Demanda Uryu ce qui effraya Ryuku.

« NE ME FAIT PAS PEUR COMME ÇA. » Cria Ryuku énervé.

« Désolé et tu te sens mieux ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Ouais je me sens un peu mieux. » Dit Ryuku.

« Bon vous avez fini de parler et on peut y aller ? » Demanda Morgana en sortant du sac.

« Ouais mais d'abord tu peux me passer la FullBottle que tu as récupéré ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Ouais, mais tu peux encore attendre pour qu'elle soit prête à être utilisé. » Dit Morgana avant de passer la FullBottle.

Quand Uryu prit la FullBottle, elle se mit à briller d'une couleur dorée, la FullBottle prit le motif d'un cadenas doré.

« Impressionnant, comment a tu su que tu pouvais faire ça ? » Demanda Morgana impressionné.

« J'ai eu une impression, c'est tout. » Dit Uryu.

« Faudra vraiment que tu m'explique comment tu fonctionne car je n'ai aucune idée. » Dit Ryuku.

« Je suis mes impressions, c'est tout. » Dit Uryu.

« Bon on peut y aller ? » Demanda Morgana.

« Oui mais comment on y retourne ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« C'est très simple on peu- » Morgana se fit couper par Uryu qui chercha son téléphone dans son sac « Qu'est-ce tu fais ? » Demanda Morgana.

« Je crois qu'il a une impression. » Dit Ryuku

Uryu descendit du toit pour aller devant l'académie alors qu'il se fit suivre par Morgana et Ryuku, il sorti son téléphone et appuya sur l'application en forme d'œil, elle présenta une carte, sur la position du lycée se trouva un œil rouge et noir, il appuya et l'application lui demanda un nom et un mots de passe,il entra le nom de Kamoshida et entra comme mots de passe « roi », l'application accepta le mots de passe, des tremblement se fit sentir, l'académie se mit a changé en le château qu'il avait exploré.

« Mais tes impressions sont cheaté. » Dit Ryuku.

« Ah bon ? » Demanda Uryu surpris.

« Mais bien sur tu vois …... tu sais quoi n'en parlons pas et allons voler ce que le chat de gouttière veut. » Dit Ryuku exaspéré.

« D'ailleurs on doit voler quoi ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Tu ne lui a même pas demandé. » Dit Ryuku.

« On doit voler le trésor de ce Palace. » Dit Morgana alors qu'il avait repris son apparence Humanoïde.

« C'est quoi un Palace ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Un Palace est la personnification du désir de quelqu'un. » Expliqua Morgana.

« Et a quoi ressemble le trésor ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« Il dépend du désir de la personne, il peut être quelqu'un ou quelque-chose. » Expliqua Morgana.

« Bien, il ne reste plus qu'a rentrer dans le Palace mais bien sûr on ne peut passer par la porte d'entrée alors autant repassé par la fenêtre que j'ai cassée. » Dit Uryu.

« C'est quoi ce bordel. » Dit une voix masculine.

Uryu se retourna et vit Otoya qui les avait suivis.

« C'est un Palace. » Dit Uryu.

« Le Palace de qui ? » Demanda Otoya.

« Le Palace Kamoshida. » Dit Uryu.

« Mais pourquoi tu lui dit..., une impression c'est ça ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« Oui. » Dit Uryu.

« Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes avec ces impressions à la con. » Dit Ryuku.

« Je vais essayer. » Dit Uryu.

« Qui est-tu ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« C'est Otoya, il est dans ma classe. » Dit Uryu en mettant son Driver.

« Vaut mieux l'envoyer dans le monde réel. » Dit Morgana.

« C'est quoi ce chat géant ? » Demanda Otoya surpris.

« Je suis Morgana. » Dit Morgana.

« Je vais le renvoyer dans le monde réel. » Dit Uryu.

« Non je veux rester. » Dit Otoya surprenant Morgana et Ryuku.

« Pourquoi tu veux rester ? » Demanda Ryuku surpris.

« Juste à voir ce château me donne envie de l'explorer et a savoir chacun de ses recoins. » Dit Otoya en gagnant un regard d'incompréhension de Ryuku.

« Je suis entourée de tarés. » Dit Ryuku.

« Je suis pas si bizarre que ça ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Pardon, tu as des impressions qui sont comme des révélation divine. » Dit Ryuku.

« Tu marques un point, dans tous les cas il peut venir. » Dit Uryu.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Ryuku. « Et si tu me dis que tu as une impression, je jure de te défoncer. » Dit Ryuku.

« J'ai eu une intuition. » Dit Uryu.

« Je vais te défoncer. » Dit Ryuku avant de mettre un uppercut dans la mâchoire d'Uryu et essaya de continuer à frapper Uryu mais Morgana la bloqua.

« Si vous avez fini de blablater, je voudrais bien y aller. » Dit Morgana.

Ils partirent direction de la fenêtre et rentrèrent dans le château, Uryu vérifia si quelqu'un arriva mais il remarqua que la porte était fermée.

« Merde c'est fermé. » Dit Uryu.

« Essaye la nouvel FullBottle. » Dit Morgana.

« C'est quoi une FullBottle ? » Demanda Otoya.

Morgana expliqua a Otoya ce qu'est une FullBottle alors qu'Uryu rentra la Ninjya FullBottle et la nouvelle FullBottle dans le Driver.

 _ **Ninjya ! Lock !**_

Il tourna la manivelle de la ceinture et tuyaux commença à sortir de la ceinture ce qui forma un partie d'armure violette avec une moitié de visière en forme de shuriken se forma devant et une partie d'armure dorée, une sorte de clef épée sur son poignet et une moitié de visière en forme de cadenas se forma derrière Uryu.

 _ **Are you ready?**_

« Henshin. » Dit Uryu

L'armure se mit sur Uryu et essaya de nouveau ouvrir mais ne réussis pas.

« Ça ne fonctionne pas. » Dit Uryu.

« Essaye d'utilisé cette clef. » Dit Otoya en pointant la clef épée.

« Ok. » Dit Uryu.

Uryu plaça la clef épée sur le verrou de la porte, une petite lumière se forma sur le bout de la clef épée et entendit un clic, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte et réussis.

« Ça va devenir très utile ce truc. » Dit Uryu.

« Comment une personne peut obtenir un Driver ? » Demanda Otoya.

« Une personne peut obtenir en acceptant son véritable soi. » Dit Morgana.

« Vous avez fini de parler et on peut y aller. » Dit Ryuku.

« Faudra que l'un d'entre nous fasse une carte de l'endroit jusqu'à qu'on en trouve une. » Dit Morgana.

« Je veux le faire. » Dit Otoya en sortant un carnet a dessin.

« C'est prouvé je suis vraiment entourée de tarés. » Dit Ryuku exaspéré.

« Bon on peut déjà retourner dans les cachots. » Dit Uryu.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« J'ai remarqué que certains élèves était blessé, et je pense que ces même personne se trouve dans les cachot,vous pourriez peut-être les identifier et comme ça quand on les retourneras dans le monde réelle on pourras les interroger. » Dit Uryu.

« Semble logique. » Dit Otoya alors qu'il en train de commencer de dessiner la carte.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots, pendant plusieurs minutes ils recherchèrent les cachots de l'élèves, Uryu remarqua que les cachots était remplie d'élèves qu'il avait remarquai dans l'académie.

« Je pense avoir compris. » Dit Uryu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ? » Demanda Morgana.

« Il semblerait que les parties du château représente les façons dont il voit les gens, les élèves qu'il méprisent, qu'il harcèle ou blesse sont dans les cachots, les gardes représentent les professeurs ou les élèves qui sont de son côté. » Expliqua Uryu.

« Woah c'est impressionnant, tu es vraiment intelligent. » Dit Otoya .

« Je ne suis pas intelligent. » Dit Uryu.

« Voyons ne soit pas modeste. » Dit Otoya.

« Si j'étais intelligent je n'aurais rien fait cette nuit-là. » Chuchota Uryu.

« Qu'est-ce tu as dit ? » Demanda Otoya.

« Je n'ai rien dit reprenons notre chemin. » Dit Uryu.

Ils reprirent leur chemin jusqu'à arriver dans un cachot, dans ce cachot se trouva plusieurs élèves attachées par leur main au plafond, ils se firent tirer dessus par de canon qui lancèrent des ballons de volley-ball.

« Ma théorie semble être bonne. » Dit Uryu.

« Comment peut-tu penser à ta théorie alors que des gens se font torturé ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« Elle a raison faut les aider. » Dit Otoya.

« Nan, on ne peut rien faire pour eux. » Dit Uryu.

« Si tu peux ouvrir la porte puis on peut les faire sortir. » Dit Ryuku.

« Nan, il a raison ces version que nous voyons ne sont que des réflexions des vrai qui sont dans le monde réelle, si on les fait sortir rien n'aidera les vrais. » Dit Morgana.

« Mais on peut pas les laisser comme ça. » Dit Ryuku.

« Si tu veux les aider essaye de te rappeler leur visage, on pourra les interroger plus tard pour avoir plus d'info. » Dit Uryu.

« Je vais essayer de faire des croquis de leur visage. » Dit Otoya en commençant a faire des croquis des élèves.

« Woah tu dessine trop bien. » Dit Morgana impressionné.

« Je sais, ma sœur me le disait souvent avant de rejoindre son club de volley. » Dit Otoya.

« Je préfère te le dire maintenant, on verra peut-être ta sœur ici si elle fait partie du club de volley. » Dit Uryu.

« Je sais. » Dit Otoya attristé.

« Il te reste combien de visage à croquer ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Deux et c'est fini. » Dit Otoya.

« Okay dépêche-toi de les finir puis on y va. » Dit Uryu.

Quand Otoya finit de faire les croquis, ils remontèrent jusqu'à se retrouver a l'entrée du château, Uryu s'arrêta alors que les autre continua leur chemin vers la salle où ils sont arrivé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« Kamoshida sort d'où tu te caches et vient te battre comme un homme. » Dit Uryu.

« **Désolé mais le roi Kamoshida est occupé autre part, mais c'est moi avec qui tu vas te battre.** » Dit un garde, il est de très grand et musclé, il est armé d'une grand hache d'arme qu'il porta a une main.

« Ça sera toi contre moi, ne les entraîne pas dans le combat ? » Demanda Uryu.

« **Je suis un homme de parole, je ne vais pas les entraîner dans le combat.** » Dit le garde.

« Tu es prêt ? » Demanda Uryu en sortant le 4Koma Ninpoutou.

 _ **4Koma Ninpoutou**_

« **Oui est-tu prêt ?** » Demanda le garde prêt a se battre.

« Comme jamais. » Dit Uryu en appuyant une fois sur le bouton.

 _ **Bunshin no Jutsu**_

Trois clone d'Uryu apparurent avec un pouf de fumée.

« **Intéressant magie que tu as là.** » Dit le garde en se préparant a donner un puissant coup de hache. « **Mais pas assez puissant contre moi.** » Dit le garde en donnant un coup de hache horizontal.

Le coup toucha tous les Uryu et détruisit tous les clone, laissant Uryu blessé, Uryu essaya de contré en donnant plusieurs coup d'épée mais cela ne fit aucun dégât sur le garde.

« Merde. » Dit Uryu.

« **Tu fais bien de le dire.** » Dit le garde en donnant un puissant coup-de-poing.

Le coup envoya Uryu se cogner contre un mur.

« Okay je crois que c'est le moment de changé. » Dit Uryu titubant alors qu'il sorti la Comic FullBottle

Il changea la Lock FullBottle par la Comic FullBottle.

 _ **Ninjya! Comic! Best Match!**_

Il tourna la manivelle de la ceinture et tuyaux commença à sortir de la ceinture ce qui forma un partie l'armure Ninjya translucide se forma devant et l'armure Comic se forma derrière Uryu.

 _ **Are you ready?**_

« Build Up ! » Dit Uryu.

 _ **Shinobi no Entertainer! NinninComic! Yeah!**_

Uryu appuya deux fois sur le bouton de la 4Koma Ninpoutou ce qui alluma la troisième case de la lame.

 _ **Fuuton no Jutsu! Tatsumaki Giri!**_

« Tornado Slash. » Dit Uryu alors que la lame de 4Koma Ninpoutou s'entoura d'un puissant vent tranchant.

Uryu donna plusieurs coup d'épée qui fit quelque égratignure a l'armure du garde.

« **C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?** » Demanda le garde en se moquant d'Uryu.

Le garde donna se prépara à donner un puissant coup-de-poing alors que Uryu donna toujours plusieurs coup d'épée, quand le garde fini de se préparer, il donna un puissant uppercut qui envoya Uryu dans le chandelier et le fit tomber au sol en perdant son armure.

« **Il semblerait que ça soit la fin guerrier, une dernière parole ?** » Demanda le garde.

« Pourrait-tu amener mes amis à l'extérieur du château ? » Demanda Uryu en crachant du sang.

« **Bien sûr.** » Dit le garde.

Il prépara un coup plus puissant que les autre, Ryuku vit le combat et se prépara a intervenir mais Otoya la bloqua.

« Lâche-moi, on doit l'aider. » Dit Ryuku en se débattant.

« Nan tu vas te faire tuer, si tu interviens. » Dit Otoya.

« Désolé mais je n'écoute pas. » Dit Ryuku donnant un coup de coude qui mit Otoya a genoux.

Ryuku se mit entre le garde et Uryu, se préparant à se prendre le coup.

« **Jeune fille que fais-tu ?** » Demanda le garde surpris.

« Je viens aider mon ami. » Dit Ryuku.

 **« Alors prépara toi à mourir avec lui**. » Dit le garde prêt à lâchercoup.

Alors que Ryuku senti la peur monter en elle, elle entendit une voix dans sa tête.

« Je suis toi ... tu es moi ... De la mer de ton âme, je viens, appelez mon nom et relâchez votre colère! Montrez la force de votre volonté de tout déterminer par vous-mêmes, même si vous êtes enchaîné à l'enfer lui-même! Je suis le protecteur du nouveau monde, Cross-Z! » Dit la voix.

Un Driver apparu sur le bassin de Ryuku, alors qu'un petit Dragon bleu possédant un emplacement a FullBottle sur son dos, apparu en train de voler autour de Ryuku et une FullBottle bleu au motif de Dragon, le garde lâcha son coup qui fut bloqué par le petit Dragon.

« **Comment est-ce possible ?** » Demanda le garde surpris.

Le Dragon cracha des flammes au visage du garde qui recula de douleur

« Macaque, entre la FullBottle dans le Dragon. » Dit Morgana.

« Comme ça. » Dit Ryuku en insérant la FullBottle dans le Dragon.

 _ **Wake Up !**_

« Maintenant mets le dans le Driver. » Dit Morgana.

« Ok. » Dit Ryuku en relevant la tête et la queue du dragon et le rentra dans la ceinture.

 _ **Cross-Z Dragon !**_

Elle tourna la manivelle de la ceinture et tuyaux commença à sortir ce qui forma un partie d'armure bleu avec une moitié de visière en forme de Dragon se forma devant et derrière Ryuku et une sorte de pair d'aile se forma à côté d'elle.

 _ **Are you ready ?**_

« HENSHIN. » Cria Ryuku.

 _ **Wake Up Burning ! Get Cross-Z Dragon ! Yeah !**_

L'armure se mit sur Ryuku tandis que les ailes se mirent sur son dos.

« Je me sens invincible. » Dit Ryuku.

Le garde donna un coup de hache sur Ryuku qui ne le bloqua pas et le prit a pleine puissant, quand la hache s'arrêta sur Ryuku, elle se brisa en plusieurs morceau, Ryuku donna un coup-de-poing qui envoya le garde dans un mur.

« **Je n'ai pas besoin de ma hache pour te battre.** » Dit le garde en se relevant alors que son armure tomba.

Le garde ressembla à un Minotaure, il avait une très grande paire de corne et porta une toge en toile.

« Personne ne peut me battre maintenant. » Dit Ryuku en tournant la manivelle du Driver.

 _ **Ready, go ! Dragonic Finish !**_

Une flamme commença à se former autour de la main droite de Ryuku, elle commença a courir vers le Minotaure alors que la flamme commença a prendre l'apparence d'un dragon chinois, quand elle délivra le coup, le Minotaure réussis a résisté au coup pendant un moment mais le Dragon s'amplifia

ce qui envoya le Minotaure en arrière et traversa plusieurs mur.

« Attrape. » Dit Morgana en lançant une FullBottle vide.

« Ok. » Dit Ryuku en attrapant la FullBottle.

Elle tourna le bouchon de la FullBottle et la pointa vers le Minotaure, le corps du Minotaure fut transformé en particule qui rentra dans la FullBottle qui prit une forme plus épaisse et des motifs rappelant des toiles d'araignée, Ryuku alla aider Uryu a se levé et rejoignit Otoya et Morgana avant de parti du château, quand ils retournèrent dans le monde réelle, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'académie alors qu'il commença a faire nuit, Ryuku posa Uryu sur un banc avant de se dé-transforma en vérifiant que personne n'était là.

« Ça va tu n'es pas trop blessé ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« Non. » Dit Uryu en crachant du sang.

« Merde on fait quoi ? » Demanda Otoya.

« On peut aller à la clinique qui est près du Café LeBlanc. » Dit Uryu.

« Ok viens je vais t'aider a te levé. » Dit Otoya en aidant Uryu à se lever.

Otoya, Ryuku et Morgana amena Uryu a la clinique, à l'intérieur de la clinique se trouva une porte, un banc et un comptoir qui fut tenu par une jeune femme, elle porta des habit gothique au-dessous d'une blouse blanche.

« Qu'est-ce ce qui lui est arrivé ? » Demanda la femme avant de remarqué qui était Uryu. « Ah c'est toi qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé cette fois ? » Demanda la femme.

« Je me suis pris un coup de hache, mais ça va je n'ai aucune blessure externe simplement quelque blessure interne. » Dit Uryu.

« Tu la connais ? » Demanda Ryuku surpris.

« Ouais elle est le docteur de ma famille. » Dit Uryu en allant vers la porte.

Derrière la porte se trouva une salle d'examen avec un lit, Uryu s'assoit sur le lit, la femme commença à examiner Uryu.

« Désolé mais comment vous vous appelez ? » Demanda Otoya.

« Je m'appelle Tae Takemi, enlève ton T-shirt. » Dit la femme.

« Il faudra combien de temps pour récupérer ? » Demanda Uryu en enlevant son T-shirt.

« Tiens tu t'es mis à la musculation depuis la dernière fois. » Dit Takemi en remarquant qu'Uryu était très bien taillé.

« Avec tous les conneries qui m'arrive je suis bien obligé et pour ma question ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Je ne sais pas encore, prend ça. » Dit Takemi en passant un gobelet contenant un liquide violet.

« J'avais oublié que je devais faire ça, autant y aller. » Dit Uryu en pionçant son nez.

Il but le contenue du gobelet, il commença a toussé avant de prendre une poubelle et vomi.

« C'était quoi cette fois ? » Demanda Takemi.

« Le goût est dégueulasse, pire que le café que m'a fait boire Sakura-san. » Dit Uryu.

« Tiens tu connais Sakura-san ? » Demanda Takemi

« Ouais je suis en probation chez lui. » Dit Uryu.

Alors que Uryu et Takemi continua leur conversation, Ryuku et Otoya fut surpris de ce qui se passait.

« Tu comprends quelque-chose ? » Demanda Otoya.

« Nan, mais je préfère arrêtait de poser des questions car à ce niveau-là. » Dit Ryuku.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Morgana en sortant du sac de Ryuku.

« Quand est-ce que tu es rentré là-dedans ? » Demanda Otoya surpris.

« Tu vois pourquoi, et on a amené Uryu a une clinique. » Dit Ryuku.

« Oh je peux dormir alors. » Dit Morgana en rentrant dans le sac.

« Ouais mais pas dans mon sac. » Dit Ryuku en prenant Morgana et le mettant dans le sac de Uryu.

« Alors je peux y aller ? » Demanda Uryu en remettant ses habits.

« Ouais mais fait attention, ne t'épuise pas trop pendant quelque jours. » Dit Takemi.

« Ok, vous venez, je vais vous offrir le repas au café. » Dit Uryu.

« Si c'est offert j'accepte. » Dit Ryuku.

« Pareille. » Dit Otoya.

Ils sortirent de la clinique et se dirigèrent vers le Café LeBlanc, quand ils entrèrent Sakura-san fut surpris de voir Uryu revenir avec des amis.

« Bah alors tu reviens déjà avec des amis. » Dit Sakura-san avec un grand sourire.

« Ouais, il te reste assez de curry pour trois ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Ok je vais préparer les assiettes. » Dit Sakura-san en prenant des assiettes.

« C'était quoi le truc avec la docteur ? » Chuchota Ryuku.

« Étant enfant je me blesser souvent et mes parents péter des câbles à chaque fois, alors on a fait un marché. » Chuchota Uryu.

« C'est quoi le marché ? » Chuchota Ryuku.

« Je teste ces médicaments expérimentaux en échange de soin sans qu'elle n'en parle à mes parents. » Chuchota Uryu.

« Ça y est, c'est prêt. » Dit Sakura-san en posant trois assiettes de curry sur le comptoir.

« Hum ça sent bon, c'est quoi ? » Demanda Morgana en sortant du sac.

« Il est à qui ce chat ? » Demanda Sakura-san.

« Je sais pas, je l'ai trouvé en train de me suivre donc je l'ai pris. » Dit Uryu.

« Mais c'est pas comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré. » Dit Morgana.

« Il semble bien t'aimer. » Dit Sakura-san en commençant à le caresser.

« Lâche-mo... un peu plus à droite. » Dit Morgana en se mettant sur le dos.

« Regarde-le ronronner. » Dit Sakura-san.

« Pourquoi il n'entend pas Morgana parler ? » Demanda Otoya.

« Il semblerait que les personnes ne comprennent pas ce que dit Morgana car ils l'entendent uniquement des ronronnement ou miaulement, et mange ou sinon ça va être froid. » Dit Uryu avant de commencer à manger.

« Je vais pas me gêner. » Dit Ryuku en commençant à dévorer son assiette.

Quand ils finirent de manger, ils montèrent dans la chambre d'Uryu.

« Alors tu voulais parler de quoi ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« Otoya, passe-moi les croquis ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Tiens. » Dit Otoya en passant les croquis a Uryu.

Uryu feuilleta les croquis, il remarqua le visage de Takato sur l'un croquis.

« Je connais celui-là. » Dit Uryu en pointant sur le croquis. « Faudra que je le vois demain. » Dit Uryu.

« Bah tu pourras le faire facilement, demain Kamoshida a prévu un marathon de volley-ball tout le lycée est obligé de participer. » Dit Ryuku.

« Bien demain essayons de nous rejoindre avant que les cours commencent. » Dit Uryu.

« Ok a demain. » Dit Otoya en descendant.

« Je vais aussi y aller. » Dit Ryuku.

« Attends donne-moi la FullBottle. » Dit Uryu.

« Tiens. » Dit Ryuku en donnant la FullBottle.

Quand il prit la FullBottle, elle se mit à briller d'une couleur argentée, la FullBottle prit le motif d'une Gatling argentée.

« À demain. » Dit Ryuku en descendant.

« À demain et ne te perd pas. » Dit Uryu.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, Uryu arriva à l'académie avant que les cours ne commence et vit Ryuku et Otoya en train de l'attendre.

« Tu es en retard. » Dit Ryuku.

« Non, c'est juste que vous êtes en avance. » Dit Uryu.

« Commence pas, je suis fatiguée. » Dit Ryuku en baillant.

« Bon on commence par quoi ? » Demanda Otoya.

« On commence par vérifier si Kamoshida ne vas pas faire une connerie. » Dit Uryu.

« Pourquoi il ferait une connerie, c'est lui qui préparé cette événement ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« Une impression me dit qu'il va se passer un truc, mais je ne pense pas qu'il va saboter son événement, je pense plus qu'il va faire quelque-chose durant. » Dit Uryu.

« Alors pourquoi tu nous as demandé de venir plus tôt ? » Demanda Otoya.

« Une impression. » Dit Uryu.

« Alors tu nous as demandé de venir plus tôt car tu as encore eu une PUTAIN impression ? » Demanda Ryuku énervé.

« Oui, en gros c'est ça. » Dit Uryu.

« Je vais le défoncer. » Dit Ryuku.

« Non tu ne vas pas faire ça. » Dit Otoya en retenant Ryuku.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te remette à terre. » Menaça Ryuku.

« Il est tout à toi. » Dit Otoya en la lâchant.

Ryuku s'amusa pendant plusieurs minutes à frapper Uryu de toute ses forces, quand elle finit, il se releva avec un œil auburn noir et plusieurs dents cassées.

« T'était vraiment obligé de le frapper aussi fort ? » Demanda Otoya.

« Il me fait chier avec ses impressions à la con depuis que je l'ai rencontré, alors j'ai tous les droit de me défoulée sur lui. » Dit Ryuku.

« Oui mais mes dents. » Dit Uryu en crachant une de ses dents. « J'en ai fesoin de mes dents moi. » Dit-il en crachant deux autre dent.

« Tais-toi t'a le docteur pour te soigner. » Dit Ryuku.

« Premièrement : elle f'appelle Takemi, Deufiement : elle n'est pas dentiste, donc fa prendra flus de temps. » Dit Uryu.

« Pour le moment, il vaut mieux se répartir les croquis. » Dit Otoya.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« Ouais f'est pas bête, quand les cours commenferont on pourra fe répartir les gens à foir et on pourra les interroger flus fafilement. » Dit Uryu en récupérant ses dents qui étaient tombé. « D'ailleurs sortaient fos téléphone pour que je fous mon numéro comme fa fa fera plus fimple de f'envoyer les infos que nous trouvons. » Dit Uryu en sortant son téléphone.

« Ça va devenir chiant ce zozotement a la con. » Dit Ryuku en faisant pareille qu'Uryu.

« La faute à qui. » Dit Otoya en faisant pareille que les deux autre.

Uryu donna son numéro a Ryuku et Otoya et reçu les leurs, ils attendirent que l'événement commencent, du au coup que lui avait infligé Ryuku il fut dispensé d'y participer, il en profita pour aller voir Takato.

« Falut » Dit Uryu.

« Ah c'est toi qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Takato.

« Je foudrais fafoir fi tu étais dans le club volley-ball ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Oui et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » Demanda Takato.

« f'est pour fafoir fi Kamoshida fous a jamais maltraité, foir frappé durant un de fos entraînement » Demanda Uryu.

« Oui et alors, tout le monde le sait. » Dit Takato.

« Ah bon ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Ouais tout le monde le sait et le nie sans cesse, les parent comme les professeur. » Dit Takato.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Tout ça car Kamoshida est un ancien sportif olympique, et qu'il apporte une bonne réputation a l'école, tout le monde le laisse faire ce qu'il veut. » Dit Takato remplie de colère.

« Fa va changé maintenant. » Dit Uryu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » Demanda Takato énervé.

« Je t'en fais la promeffe. » Dit Uryu.

« Merci. » Dit Takato.

Takato parti en direction du gymnase, Uryu sorti son téléphone et commença à envoyer un message.

« _Uryu - les mecs, tous les mondes sait par rapport à Kamoshida et ses magouilles._

 _Ryuku - ceux que j'ai interrogé m'ont dit la même chose._

 _Otoya - pareille._

 _Uryu - celui que j'ai interrogé m'a dit que c'est dû au fait qu'il soit un ancien champion olympique._

 _Ryuku - pareille de mon côté._

 _Otoya - faudra qu'on retourne au palace après le truc de volley._

 _Uryu - faut d'abord finir les interrogations._

 _Otoya – ok._ » Uryu ferma son téléphone.

Uryu alla voir les élèves qui fut sur les croquis et obtint les mêmes révélations qu'il obtint avec Takato, quand il finit, il rejoignit Ryuku et Otoya derrière le gymnase.

« Fous afez de noufelles info ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Non, absolument rien de nouveau. » Dit Otoya.

« T'a demandé à ta foeur ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Non, et j'ai pas envie de la force de le faire. » Dit Otoya attristé.

« Je vais le faire alors, elle ressemble à quoi et elle comment s'appelle ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« Elle me ressemble beaucoup sauf qu'elle a une queue de cheval et elle s'appelle Mai et va doucement avec elle, elle est très sensible. » Dit Otoya.

« Ok » Dit Ryuku en s'en allant.

Ryuku parti a la recherche de Mai, elle trouva Mai elle sur le toit près du bord, elle ressembla beaucoup a Otoya excepté qu'elle avait une queue de cheval et qu'elle avait une poitrine généreuse, Ryuku remarqua que Mai avait le regard d'une personne qui n'avait aucune envie de vivre.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Ryuku en mettant son Driver.

« Je sais pas. » Dit Mai.

« Alors tu vas reculer du bord et venir prêt de moi. » Dit Ryuku.

« Non. » Dit Mai en s'approchant un peu plus du bord.

« Tu vas faire ça à cause de Kamoshida, si tu le fais sa donnera a Kamoshida le plaisir de te voir comme ça. » Dit Ryuku.

« Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » Demanda Mai les larmes aux yeux.

« Il faut que tu portes plainte contre lui. » Dit Ryuku.

« Tu crois que d'autre personne ne l'ont pas fait, personne ne réagis. » Dit Mai en pleurant.

« Tu as essayé de le dire a quelqu'un ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« Non, il me fait du chantage. » Dit Mai.

« Tu sais c'est ton frère qui m'a demandé de venir te voir. » Dit Ryuku.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Mai.

« Ouais il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. » Dit Ryuku.

« C'est peut-être le seul à qui je vais manquer. » Dit Mai.

« Je vais rester ici mais tu ne dois sauter ok. » Dit Ryuku en reculant, elle sortit le dragon et rentra la FullBottle.

 _ **Wake Up !**_

« Non, au revoir. » Dit Mai en se mettant a sauter.

Ryuku mit le dragon dans le Driver et tourna la manivelle alors qu'elle court pour rejoindre Mai.

 _ **Cross-Z Dragon !**_

Elle tourna la manivelle de la ceinture et tuyaux commença à sortir ce qui forma l'amure du Dragon qui se forma devant et derrière Ryuku.

 _ **Are you ready ?**_

« HENSHIN. » Cria Ryuku.

 _ **Wake Up Burning ! Get Cross-Z Dragon ! Yeah !**_

L'armure se mit sur Ryuku tandis que les ailes se mirent sur son dos, elle sauta pour attraper Mai et réussis à l'attraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, tout le monde se rassembla autour d'eux et commença à la harceler de question.

« Qui est-tu ? » Demanda une élève.

« Pourquoi tu es ici ? » Demanda une autre élève.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » Demanda un élève.

« _Désole mais je ne peux répondre à vos questions._ » Dit Ryuku en changeant sa voix alors qu'elle portait Mai inconsciente comme une princesse. « _Je peux vous dire comment je m'appelle, je suis Cross-Z, Kamen Rider Cross-Z._ » Dit Ryukuen partant.

Ryuku réussis à échapper au groupe d'élève et rejoignit Uryu et Otoya derrière le gymnase, elle se dé-transforma et posa Mai assis contre mur.

« Mai, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Otoya inquiète en allant voir Mai.

« Elle a essayé de se suicidée. » Dit Ryuku.

« Tout ça à cause de Kamoshida. » Dit Otoya énervé.

« Fa va mec, on va le faire payer. » Dit Uryu.

« Oui, on va le faire maintenant. » Dit Otoya énervé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« Ryuku reste avec ma sœur, moi et Uryu nous allons dans le Palace. » Dit Otoya.

« Mais tu n'as aucun Driver, tu ne pourras te protéger. » Dit Ryuku.

« Je sais, mais je vais quand même tuer cette enculer de mes propres mains. » Dit Otoya énervé.

« Garde un œil sur lui, il va nous faire une connerie. » Chuchota Ryuku.

« D'accord, allez au Café. » Dit Uryu.

« Ok, faites attention. » Dit Ryuku.

Après plusieurs minute, Otoya et Uryu arrivèrent devant le Palace.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites au Palace ? » Demanda Morgana fatiguée dans sa forme Humanoïde.

« On va enfin finir avec ce Palace. » Dit Otoya énervé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Chuchota Morgana.

« Fa foeur a effayé de fe fuicidé a caufe de Kamofhida. » Dit Uryu en mettant son Driver.

« C'est quoi se zozotement ? » Chuchota Morgana.

« F'est a caufe de Ryuku. » Dit Uryu.

« C'est compréhensible. » Chuchota Morgana.

« ALORS VOUS VENEZ ! » Cria Otoya énervé.

« Ok, on arrife calme-toi. » Dit Uryu effrayé.

Ils rentrèrent dans le Palace et commencèrent à l'explorer, ils passèrent par plusieurs escalier et salle jusqu'à arriver à un étage où se trouva quatre salle, la premier fut remplie de bibliothèque, la seconde fut un bureau, la troisième fut une chambre et la quatrième fut une réserve, l'accès au prochaine étages fut bloquer.

« FAIS CHIER MERDE. » Cria Otoya énervé.

« Calme toi, on fa trouver un moyen de paffer. » Dit Uryu.

« Commençons par chercher les salles, ils peuvent peut-être cacher quelque-chose. » Dit Morgana.

« Ok je prends la bibliothèque, Morgana tu prends la fambre et Otoya tu prends le bureau. » Dit Uryu

Ils se séparèrent et se dirigèrent chacun de leur côté, Uryu commença a fouillé les livres de la bibliothèque.

« F'est vraiment un enculé Kamofhida...faut fraiment que j'aille foir Takemi juste après ça. » Dit Uryu avant de prendre un livre. « Le Journal de la Reine. » Dit Uryu en commençant a le lire.

La colère monta en lui à chaque ligne qu'il lut, quand il finit de lire le livre, il le posa sur une table et recommença a fouillé parmi les livre, après plusieurs minutes de recherche et de lecture il posa trois autre livre sur la table, le premier fut nommer « Le Journal des esclaves », le second fut nommer « Le Journal du Roi et la Reine » et le dernier fut nommer « Le Journal du Roi. », Uryu appela Otoya et Morgana qui le rejoignit aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

« Alors que voulait tu nous montrais ? » Demanda Otoya.

« Lis fa. » Dit Uryu en lui passant le Journal de la Reine.

Otoya commença à lire le Journal et la colère monta de plus en plus en lui.

« CETTE ENCULE, JE VAIS LE DEFONCER, JE VAIS L'EVICERER. » Cria Otoya.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Morgana effrayé.

« IL A OSE LA TOUCHE, COMMENT A-T-IL OSE LA TOUCHE. » Cria Otoya enragé prêt à sortir.

« Attends j'ai encore quelque-chose à te montrer. » Dit Uryu en prenant les quatre livres.

Uryu rangea les livres dans un ordre précis et deux bibliothèque commença à s'ouvrir comme des portes, et derrière les bibliothèques se trouva un autel où plusieurs photos de Mai dans des positions sexuelles avec plusieurs objets sexuels.

« Désolé de t'apprendre ça. » Dit Uryu.

« Détruit tout. » Dit Otoya calmement.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Uryu.

« J'AI DIT DETRUIT TOUT. » Cria Otoya énervé.

Uryu sorti la Tank FullBottle et la Rabbit FullBottle et les mis dans le Driver.

 _ **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!**_

Uryu commença à tourner la manivelle et tuyaux commença à sortir de la ceinture ce qui forma l'armure de Rabbit se forma devant et l'armure de Tank se forma derrière Uryu.

 _ **Are you ready?**_

« Henshin » Dit Uryu alors l'armure se mit sur lui.

 _ **Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeah!**_

Uryu sorti une épée en forme de foreuse avec un emplacement a FullBottle et une gâchette sur le manche.

 _ **Drill Crusher**_

Il prit l'épée et forma un pistolet et rentra la FullBottle au motif de Gatling et appuya sur la gâchette.

 _ **Ready go ! Vortex Break !**_

Uryu commença à lancer un torrent de balle sur l'autel qui fut détruit mais attira l'attention d'un garde.

« **Vous devez être les intrus que recherche le roi.** » Dit le garde.

Le garde avança vers Otoya et commença à mettre la lame de son épée sur sa gorge.

« **Je vais recevoir une bonne récompense quand je vous aurais amené au roi.** » Dit le garde avant de rire.

« Mec je ne ferais pas fa a ta plafe. » Dit Uryu

« **Ou sinon quoi ce petit gars va briser mon bras avec ses petits bras.** » Dit le garde en se moquant.

Otoya attrapa le bras du garde et commença à le serrer de toute ses forces jusqu'à qu'un craquement ce fit entendre, le garde lâcha son épée avant de reculer en hurlant de douleur et de peur.

« **Comment c'est possible ?** » Demanda le garde apeuré.

Otoya resta silencieux et prit l'épée du sol commença a menacé le garde avec.

« Où se trouve Kamoshida ? » Demanda Otoya calmement.

« **Le roi se trouve dans la chapelle, je t'en supplie laisse-moi la vie sauve.** » Supplia le garde.

Otoya trancha la gorge du garde avec l'épée et sortie de la bibliothèque, Uryu pointa une FullBottle vide vers le corps du garde qui commença à s'évaporer en particule et rentra dans la FullBottle, la FullBottle commença à briller d'une couleur Orange, la FullBottle prit le motif d'un aigle orangé, alors qu'ils allaient sortir, Uryu remarqua que derrière les reste de l'autel se trouva un bouton, il appuya dessus ce qui provoqua un petit tremblement, Uryu sorti de la bibliothèque avec Morgana et rejoignirent Otoya qu'il les attendit devant l'escalier qui mena a l'étages supérieur.

« F'était quoi le coup que tu nous as fait ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Tais-toi. » Dit Otoya en montant l'escalier.

« Non tu nous dois nous expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça. » Dit Morgana.

« FERMEZ-LA. » Cria Otoya en se stoppant. « On avance. » Dit-il en reprenant la route.

« Non on ne bougera pas tant que tu nous auras pas expliquer. » Dit Morgana.

« Tu sais ce que ça fait de voir quelqu'un que tu connais, les voir dans des positions comme ça, non tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait. » Dit Otoya énervé.

« Non je ne fais pas, mais je peux comprendre ce que fa peut faire, est-ce que t'a sœur ferait heureufe de te foir comme ça. » Dit Uryu.

« N'ose même pas parler d'elle. » Dit Otoya en menaçant Uryu avec l'épée.

« Je ne vais pas ofé parlé d'elle mais tu dois comprendre que t'a sœur eu befoin de toi dans fes moment les plus difficile, faut-il te rappeler qu'elle a effayé de se fuicider. » Dit Uryu.

« Non tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler. » Dit Otoya alors que des larmes commença à se former. « Je me sens faible, je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider, Ryuku a pu l'aider alors que moi j'ai rien pu faire, toi et Ryuku pouvais vous défendre, moi je suis obligée de vous regarder vous battre, comme un spectateur. » Dit Otoya en pleurant.

« Fa va aller mec, on va aller f'occuper de Kamofida mais le meurtre n'est pas un folution... f'est fraiment impoffible de me prendre au férieux avec ce zozotement a la con. » Dit Uryu.

« Ouais totalement. » Dit Otoya en essuyant ces larmes.

« Aller fiens en y fa. » Dit Uryu en montant l'escalier.

« Ok. » Dit Otoya en suivant Uryu.

Ils montèrent l'escalier pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver à l'étage supérieur, où se trouva une sorte de chapelle avec une statue géante de Kamoshida, Ils rentrèrent dans la chapelle sans attirer l'attention, Otoya vit Kamoshida et plusieurs gardes, il commença à voir rouge mais fut arrêté par Uryu, Morgana vit une jeune fille habillé d'un maillot de bain sexy et d'un serre-tête au oreille de chat, qui alla s'assit a côté de Kamoshida et commença à l'embrasser.

« Hey, Otoya tu sais qui est la fille à côté de Kamoshida ? » Demanda Morgana.

Otoya passa devant Morgana et Uryu qui essaya de l'arrêté mais ne réussirent pas, il alla vers Kamoshida mais plusieurs gardes essayèrent de l'arrêté.

« **Hey gamin, casse-toi, le roi est occupé avec la reine.** » Dit un des gardes ce qui énerva Otoya.

« La reine ? » Demanda Uryu avant de comprendre. « Merde faut l'arrêté vite. » Dit Uryu.

« Ok. » Dit Morgana en sortant son Driver et sa FullBottle, il l'entra dans son Driver.

 _ **Gear Remocon**_

« Jundo. » Dit Morgana en tirant.

 _ **Funky! (musique rock lent, bip sonore rythmique) Remote Control Gear!**_

Morgana furent recouvert de fumée, quand la fumée se dissipa, Il fut recouvert de son armure.

« **T'a pas entendu, casse-toi.** » Dit le garde avant qu'Otoya ne plante son épée dans son casque.

Il enleva l'épée du casque du garde, son corps tomba à terre et commença à s'évaporer, les autres gardes fut surpris et commença à attaquer Otoya mais Uryu et Morgana arrivèrent et bloquèrent les coups des gardes, il commencèrent à se battre avec les gardes alors qu'Otoya continua sa course vers Kamoshida mais ce fut arrêté par un Crocodile Humanoïde en armure légère et armée d'une dague.

« **Moi, Rogue te défie en duel, jeune guerrier.** » Dit le Crocodile en pointant sa dague a Otoya.

« Casse-toi, tu ne m'intéresse pas. » Dit Otoya en reprenant sa course.

« **Si tu veux atteindre le roi, tu devras me battre.** » Dit Rogue en bloquant Otoya.

« Bien si tu veux mourir, c'est ton choix. » Dit Otoya.

Rogue commença à donner des coups de dague a Otoya qui les prit de plein fouet, ce qui le fit reculé, Otoya essaya de l'attaqué mais Rogue esquiva facilement, Rogue planta sa dague dans l'épaule d'Otoya qui lâcha son épée de douleur.

« **Tu n'est pas assez rapide pour m'avoir guerrier.** » Dit Rogue.

« Je m'en fout, je vais m'occuper de cet enculé. » Dit Otoya.

« **Parle autrement du roi.** » Dit Rogue en enfonçant la lame de dague plus profondément.

Otoya commença à crier de douleur jusqu'à entendre une voix lui parler.

« Je suis toi ... tu es moi ... De la mer de ton âme, je viens, appelez mon nom et relâchez votre colère! Montrez la force de votre volonté de tout déterminer par vous-mêmes, même si vous êtes enchaîné à l'enfer lui-même! Je suis l'Usurpateur du nouveau monde, Night Rogue! » Dit la voix.

Un pistolet ressembla à celui de Morgana mais fut noir et ayant des tubes le parcourant lui apparut dans la main droit et une FullBottle violette au motif de chauve-souris grise dans la main gauche, il rentra la FullBottle dans le pistolet.

 _ **Bat !**_

« Jouketsu. » Dit Otoya en tirant.

 _ **MistMatch ! Bat...Ba-Bat...Fire !**_

Otoya fut recouvert de fumée, quand la fumée se dissipa, Il fut recouvert d'une armure ayant l'emblème d'une chauve-souris jaune sur le torse, l'armure avait des tuyaux lui sortant des épaules, le casque fut recouvert d'une grande visière en forme de chauve-souris jaune, Otoya commença a tiré plusieurs rafales de balle a Rogue qui ne pu les esquiver et fut gravement blessé.

« **Tu est différent, qui est-tu ?** » Demanda Rogue.

« Je suis Night Rogue. Uryu passe une FullBottle ? » Demanda Otoya.

« Tiens. » Dit Uryu en lançant la FullBottle au motif d'aigle.

Night Rogue attrapa la FullBottle et remplaça la Bat FullBottle dans le pistolet.

 _ **FullBottle !**_

Night Rogue pointa le pistolet vers Rogue et appuya sur la gâchette.

 _ **FullBottle ! Steam Attack !**_

Un aigle orangé sorti du canon du pistolet et commença a tourné autour de Rogue avant de prendre de l'élan et souleva Rogue dans les airs et commença a le transpercer de part en part, le corps de Rogue tomba au sol sans vie.

« Morgana, FullBottle. » Dit Night Rogue.

Morgana passa une FullBottle vide a Night Rogue et pointa la FullBottle vers Rogue qui commença à s'évaporer en particule et rentra dans la FullBottle, Night Rogue donna la FullBottle a Uryu elle commença à briller d'une couleur violette, la FullBottle prit un couleur violette, elle avait des fissures rouges et elle avait le motif de mâchoire de crocodile sur le côté de la FullBottle, Night Rogue se tourna vers Kamoshida mais il avait disparu.

« Tiens garde là. » Dit Uryu en passant la FullBottle.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Night Rogue en récupérant la FullBottle.

« Je fais pas une impreffion et d'ailleurs pourquoi Night Rogue ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Je sais pas je trouve que ça fait classe et puis il faut bien trouver des pseudonymes. » Dit Night Rogue.

« T'a raifon faut mieux que je m'en troufe un auffi. » Dit Uryu.

« Ouais moi aussi. » Dit Morgana.

« Je penfe prendre Build comme pfeudonyme. » Dit Uryu.

« C'est génial comme pseudonyme. » Dit Morgana.

« Et toi tu fa prendre quoi ? » Demanda Build.

« Je pense prendre Remocon Bros. » Dit Morgana.

« Pas mal mais rentrons, Kamofida a dû appeler d'autre gardes. » Dit Build.

Ils sortirent du Palace en battant quelques gardes au passage et se dé-transformèrent avant de se diriger vers la clinique.

« Alors c'est pourquoi cette fois ? » Demanda Takemi derrière le comptoir.

« F'est pour mes dents. » Dit Uryu en montrant ses dents.

« Et lui ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« C'est pour mon épaule. » Dit Otoya en tenant son épaule.

« Ok on va commencer par le plus dur, Uryu va dans la salle d'examen. » Dit Takemi.

« Il te refte des anesthéfie ou pas ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Non mais j'ai des anti-douleur fait maison. » Dit Takemi.

Uryu alla dans la salle d'examen et Otoya attendit sur le banc, Pendant plusieurs minute Otoya entendit des cris de douleur venant de la salle d'examen ce qui l'effraya, quand Uryu sortit, il avait une petite bouteille de médicaments, qu'il commença à avaler comme des bonbons.

« Alors ? » Demanda Takemi.

« Bah je ne sens plus rien. » Dit Uryu.

« Les dose doivent être trop forte, a ton tour. » Dit Takemi en pointant Otoya.

« Ok. » Dit Otoya un peu effrayé.

Il entra dans la salle examen, il s'assit sur le lit et laissa Takemi l'examiner pendant plusieurs minutes, il stressa un peu durant que Takemi l'examina.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Takemi.

« J'ai un peu peur. » Dit Otoya.

« Peur de quoi ? » Demanda Takemi en sortant une bouteille d'alcool médicale et du coton.

« Je ne sais pas. » Dit Otoya.

« Montre ton épaule ? » Demanda Takemi en trempant le coton d'alcool.

Otoya montrant son épaule qui continua de saigner, elle appuya le coton sur la blessure ce qui fit gémir de douleur Otoya, elle mit un bandage sur son épaule.

« Faudra changer le bandage souvent ainsi que de désinfecter la plaie et tu devrais récupérer rapidement. » Dit Takemi.

« Merci. » Dit Otoya en se levant.

« Pas besoin de me remercier je ne fais que ma part du marché. » Dit Takemi.

Otoya sorti de la salle, il rejoignit Uryu qu'il attendit et allèrent au Café pour retrouver Ryuku et Mai dans la chambre d'Uryu, Mai était allongé sur le lit d'Uryu.

« Alors comment ça s'est fini ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« Bah, la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il a réussis à avoir son Driver. » Dit Uryu.

« Et la mauvaise nouvelle ? » Demanda Ryuku.

« Tu veux la version courte ou longue ? » Demanda Uryu.

« Version longue s'il te plaît. » Dit Ryuku.

Après plusieurs minute d'explication, Ryuku bouillit de haine.

« CETTE ENCULE. » Cria Ryuku énervé.

« Demain faudra sécuriser la route vers le trésor. » Dit Morgana.

« Cette enfoirée a violé et maltraiter des élèves, et toi tu veux continuer fouiller le Palace pour un putain de trésor. » Dit Ryuku.

« Quand le maître d'un Palace perd son trésor, ils dénoncent chacun de ses torts au grand public. » Dit Morgana.

« Il nous suffit donc de simplement de voler le trésor pour qu'il avoue tous ses crimes, alors si voulez partir je ne vous empêcherais pas. » Dit Uryu avant de se prend une tape sur l'épaule.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'on va te laisser finir ce Palace tout seul. » Dit Otoya.

« C'est à cause de toi si ont découvert tout ça alors on reste ensemble jusqu'à la fin. » Dit Ryuku.

« Alors finissons se Palace une fois pour toute et trouvons se trésor. » Dit Uryu.

« Bien alors vous devrais ce que je dis. » Dit Morgana.

* * *

Je m'amuse bien a écrire ces trois chapitres pour le moment, si vous avez des idées ou des critiques vous pouvez laissé un commentaire


End file.
